Drawfee Streams
Drawfee streams on Twitch on Friday afternoons (3-5PM EST) and Monday nights (7-9PM EST). They are usually led by all or several Drawfee hosts, who are often joined by guests, depending on who is in the office. Frequent appearances from guests include Mark, David, Randy, Carolyn and Cassie, and they have been known to feature extra special guests including Caldwell, Brennan, Cam and Ploops. History Long ago in the days of yore, Drawfee used to stream on Sundays, and would usually feature Caldwell, Nathan, or Julia, often with only one or two people and, if it was Nathan, usually eating a sandwich. Then came the years of Drawfee is Still Bad at Twitch, a time of beautiful chaos, when they streamed every Friday for several years, every stream was named the same thing. They were mostly streamed from Nathan's tiny office where there was not enough space to get everyone on camera all at the same time, and featured many people injuring their knees while trying to shuffle around. Subscriptions were read out somewhat unreliably due to the lack of wanting to figure out how to make notifications, and were usually greeted with either "It's prime time baby!" or "Tippity too tah!" These streams featured fan submitted hold screens, used to switch to Julia mode as she usually joined via skype from Long Island, where we also got to hear tales of her interesting neighbours such as Lawnmower Man. More recently, the Drawfee channel has morphed into Dropout Live and several more streams have been added. Drawfee has become slightly better at Twitch, have worked out how to make sub notifications and emotes, and have added a Monday Night stream, a later, spookier and occasionally hornier stream, plagued by the Bingus and other foes. It is also followed up by Justin's very good Aftershow. Stream Activites *'Theme Streams' : Theme streams incude Pokemon Stream, DnD Characters Stream, Mommy Stream, Daddy Stream and Trans Awareness Stream. They usually forget what the theme is after the first couple of drawings and draw himbos or something. *'Random Character Generation' : Jacob's Random Character Generator has been used on many recent streams to create masterpieces such as Orchid and Long Glimbo. *'Mispronouncing Usernames' : Occasionally there will be a need to read out a username of someone in chat, and it is not the custom to do this correctly. Usually a mumbled selection of consonants will suffice, and sometimes new legends are created, such as Bix Dean Frencher, G'titty, Jim Apple Baby, or Christ, the Embarrassment! This practice has even been credited with the invention of a new sport, Ball-et. *'Reading From the Toxic Fandoms Wikia' : Reading from the toxic fandoms wikia is strangely addictive. Favourite pages include the toxic fandom include Dr Eggman, Dogs, and Simba, which is ironic since Simba is MARRIED. *'Jackbox Games' : Drawful, TKO and Civic Doodle were a staple of earlier streams when there were fewer people but now aremuch less frequent and are usually replaced with things that more people can join in with. *'Name Game' : Usually at the end of a stream, one or more names from chat are chosen to draw. Choosing a name is a very difficult task as there are many people, and is especially difficult for Karina as she selectively can't read. *'Draw a Porf' : Every stream must end with a Porfo. Category:Shows